Cutting devices that include a single cutting member, such as a cutting disk, are well-known in the art. A single disk cutting device typically includes a handle, a cutting member support, and a disk supported on the cutting member support. The disk is rotatably mounted to the cutting member support. In at least one application, the cutting device is a pizza cutter adapted to cut a cooked pizza. The cooked pizza on a flat, typically horizontal surface. A downward force is applied to the cutting device by the user (typically via the handle) to at least partially penetrates the cooked pizza with the disk. The user then applies a horizontally directed force while the disk maintains contact with the cooked pizza. The horizontal force tends to push the disk through the cooked pizza thereby at least partially cutting the pizza. Several back and forth cutting motions with the cutting device are typically required in order to completely cut through the toppings (e.g., cheese, meat and vegetables) and crust of the pizza.
An opportunity exists for improving cutting devices such as food cutting devices, in particular pizza cutting devices.